Obsession
by MuchLikFalling07
Summary: Sakura, a famous actress from the show 'Konoha High', notices she is being stalked once again. But this stalker's different. He has a little game he wants Sakura to play and if she refuses, her worst secret will be exposed. Will Sakura win the game?
1. Prologue: Mr Brightside

_**Summary: **_Sakura, a famous actress on the most popular show called ''Konoha High'', starts noticing that she is being stalked...once again. But this stalker is different. He has a little game he wants Sakura to play and if she refuses her worst secret will get out so the whole world will find out. Will Sakura be able to win the game and come out alive?

_**Author's Note:**_Hey guys, this is my first fanfic so please have mercy on me! I'll do my best to prevent errors and try to make sense of everything. If you have any advice they are always welcomed! And I'll try to update every friday and if I don't its not because I hate you all...its because my computer hates me. Oh the bold Italic words is the voice. (You will see) Okay...i'm going to stop writing my note now...yea...

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Naruto or any of the characters involve with the manga. They belong with Masashi Kishimoto. But it would be cool if I owned them. Oh well...beggers can't be choosers. *Shrugs and sighs*

**Obsession**

**Prologue: Mr. Brightside **

Ob-ses-sion 

[uhb-sesh-uhn]

1. A persistent disturbing preoccupation with a often unreasonable idea or feeling; Broadly: compelling motivation.

2. Something that cause an _Obsession._

I rake a hand through my hair and let out a sigh. We finally finished it...our beautiful creation. It took us around a year to finish this but it is finally complete with no flaws. Simply divine perfection. But now there is only one thing we need. Something we need

...what was it? I close my eyes and try to remember but nothing...blank. I let out a loud groan of frustration and slam my hand on the desk hard. I stare at my hand and watch it throb from the sudden impact. From the pain it so did not deserve. _What did we __need__?_ Still frustrated, I look up at the wall in front of me. It was covered with pictures of...her. Her. Her walking on the sidewalk with her white shitzu named Snow. Her coming out of a club trying to block out the bright flashes from the paparazzi's cameras. And her sitting at a five star restaurant eating the most finest foods. Oh how I would love to be with her every second of her life...instead of _him._ The thought of him brings an uncontrollable anger in my body. He treats her like nothing and yet they are still together. Why him and not me. _Why not me? _

_**''He doesn't deserve her you know. The only one that deserves her... is us.''**_ says the voice.

''Your right...we do deserve her.'' I say back to the voice outloud. We do deserve her..._no one else_. I suddenly let out a scream in frustration and quickly get up from my seat and sharply turn towards the wall across from where I was at. I stare at the wall as if it is him himself. Him touching her face, no wait..._roughly_ grabbing her face and turning it towards him. Her wincing from the pain that is being afflicted on her. I tighten my jaw and clench my hands into a fist. I yell out and sprint towards the wall...no _him_ at full speed. No one touches her like that. _No one._

As I am about an inch or two away from the wall I stop and regain my composure. My face becomes more relax and I smile wickedly. I remember now what I needed. A secret. Her secret. Her secret that could ruin her reputation in a matter of seconds. Her one secret that can make the whole world turn their back on her and toss her in the trash like she is nothing. Wait... but don't get me wrong, the last thing I want to do is to hurt her. In fact I want to hold her...to be there to catch her when she falls. But by finding out her horrible secret, I can finally help her see the best thing for her life. _Us_. So I need something to black mail her so she will not tell anyone about the beautiful creation I made for us. Its only for me, her, and the voice. Truly ours only.

_**''Now you got to find her precious secret... so we can finally play with our creation'' **_the voice tells me.

I nod in agreement and grab my worn leather jacket that was on the sofa. I roughly put it on and grab the keys to my bike from the table next to the sofa. I step towards the front door and make a one last glance at my home and then look at the wall covered with pictures of her. I gaze at all of them and laugh to myself. Im so close to her...so close. I can finally give her what she truly deserves. I slowly smile and wave at the pictures as if they are her herself, and then turn around and open the door. I take a long deep breath and walk out, slamming the door shut.

_**''We will see you soon...our cherry blossem...''**_

_**Author's Note: **_So what do you think? I know its kinda short but its just to get us started here. The other chapters will be longer I promise. I tried really hard to get the perspective of Sakura's stalker and his obsession. Oh and did you notice he mentions his voice as another person instead himself? Smart huh?I really enjoyed doing the prologue like this and i'll probably do more chapters with his side of the story but most of it will be Sakura's perspective sense this is her story. Anyways...I wonder who the stalker is...Hmmm. To find out you gotta keep reading my story! **MuchLikFalling07 OUT!**


	2. Chapter One: The Beginning

_**Author's Note: **_I'll tell you what, I am really pumped to write this story! I'm so excited to use my ideas and that people will be reading them. Cha! So awesome. Well...gunna start writing now...so yea...

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Naruto or the characters that are in the manga! Get off my back! Geez...

**Obsession**

**Chapter One:** The Beginning

Be-gin-ning

[Bih-gin-ning]

1. The time when something begins or is begun: _The beginning of war._

''And cut! That ends scene four!'' yelled out the most successful Director Tsunade. I let out an audible sigh. Finally! That horrible scene is over. That stupid scene consisted of me flirting with my co-star Sasuke Uchiha, who treats me like dirt.I shake my head in annoyance. _Stupid old crush_. I grab a bottle of water and start heading towards my trailer. ''Oh Sakura before you go, I need to talk to you.'' says Tsunade as she orders one of her workers to get her something. ''Yes?'' I ask as I turn around. _Hurry up! I don't have all day! _''Now Sakura...did you see the script for the next scene yet?'' Tsunade asks as her worker from before gives her something. ''I have...what's the problem?'' After I asked this there was an awkward silence.

_**''This isn't good...'' **_Inner Sakura mentions to me.

_No Kidding..._

''Forget about that script. Here is the new one.'' Tsunade hands me the new script and I quickly skim it. I stop at page 12 and let my jaw drop all the way to the floor. _You got to be kidding me..._

_**''What the...''**_

''You want me to do a sex scene...with Sasuke?'' I proclaimed at Tsunade. _No way am I doing a sex scene with that butt-head!_ ''But the viewers demand something more intimate between you and Sasuke. You don't want to disappoint them do you?'' Tsunade says and lifts and eyebrow. By now everybody is listening into the conversation. It seemed like they were screaming ''Yeah Sakura, do you?''

_**''Screw the viewers! I am not getting in the same bed with that **__**jerk**__**!''**_

I wanted to say what Inner Sakura said but something inside was telling me to actually consider it. I know that sounded kinda stupid but literally that is what I felt. ''I'll think about it'' I replied and sprinted to my trailer. _I am a total idiot! I should have said no!_

_**''Yeah you should of!''**_

_Shut up!_

_''Fine...'' _After Inner Sakura said this, I felt her disappear somewhere in the corners of my mind. That feels _so_ much better. When I finally reached my trailer, I open the door and stop dead in my tracks. Did I just hear...footsteps? I turn around to see if anyone was there. No one. I just shrug and climb into my trailer.

_Must be my imagination...right?_

''Knock knock! It's me Ino!'' yells my best friend Ino Yamanaka as she climbs into my trailer. ''Hey Ino...'' I say with a tinge of sadness in my voice. Before she happen to come in, I was thinking about that stupid sex scene. Should I say yes or no? As if she was oblivious as Naruto Uzumaki, she ignores the obvious. ''Hey I found this really cool club today. You should totally come with me. It will be fun!'' I let out another sigh. ''No'' I reply. ''But why?'' Ino says as she makes a sad puppy dog face. ''I have alot to think about.'' And as I said this, it seemed like her brain started working again. ''Oh the sex scene right? Why can't you just say yes? Your going to be in the same bed as Sasuke Uchiha.'' and she rambles on about how she would love to be in my shoes and if she was, she would immediately say yes. Scratch out what I said before, her brain is _so_ not working. ''You don't understand. I have issues with sleeping with Sasuke.'' Ino begins to say something but Inner Sakura rudely interrupts.

_**''I mean major issues!''**_

_Didn't I tell you to shut up?_

_**''Your not the boss of me!''**_

_Of course i'm the boss of you, you are apart of me._

_**''Right...''**_

''Earth to Sakura! Hello?'' Ino says as she taps my head which brings me back into reality. ''Huh?'' I say as I rub my temples. I really need to stop fighting with my inner self. ''I said what do you mean issues? It can't be that bad right?'' _Uhhh...right...I_ _should probably tell her. _I take a deep breath and begin to tell my horrible secret to Ino. The reason why i'm having trouble deciding whether I should do this scene.

_**''She better not blab this out to anyone!''**_

As Sakura told Ino her secret, they failed to realize that the door to Sakura's trailer open just a crack. The intruder who opened the door chuckled to himself. They had finally found what they were looking for. After sneaking past the guards that surrounded the area, they finally reached Sakura's trailer. They were going to break in and search inside for a journal or something but they noticed that Sakura was telling Ino her secret. _How convenient._

_**''This is what we needed...'' **_

The intruder nodded in agreement and listened into the conversation.

_Finally...we are so close...our Sakura..._

When I finished telling Ino my secret, I stared at the floor. What will she think of me now? I feel Ino's hand on my shoulder and look up at her. Ino was smiling at me like she understood. ''We all make mistakes Sakura. But we can't let the past get in the way of the future. Don't let this ruin your career.'' Ino says as she starts heading towards the door. ''Wait Ino!'' I call to her. ''What is it Sakura?'' Ino asks. ''Thanks...for understanding.'' I say to her. Ino maybe clueless and boy crazy sometimes but she understands your pain. She's a good best friend. ''No problem...hey where is Snow?'' Ino asks. _Oh wow...I totally forgot about my dog Snow..._

_**''Nice Sakura...nice...'' **_

''I think she is in the back room.'' I say as I get up to there but something catches my eye. Why is the door open? ''Ino did you close the door when you came in?'' No reply. She must be occupied with Snow. I shut the door and lock it just in case. Don't want a stalker to come in do we?

_**''Heck to the no!''**_ yells out Inner Sakura

_** Author's Note:**_CHA! I know I said I'll update every friday but I had nothing else to do since its summer. I made this chapter longer than the prologue but its still kinda short. *SIGH* Oh and the chapter was kinda boring but don't worry! The others will be awesome I promise! Anyways...until next time. **MuchLikFalling07**** OUT!**


	3. Chapter Two: Insomnia

_**Author's Note: **_Yay for reviews! Thanks guys for reviewing my story, it means alot. *Gives cookie to everyone* Since I got some reviews I decided to write up chapter two of Obsession so you don't have to suffer from the suspense. You got to love suspense! Well then...on to chapter two!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Don't own Naruto or any of the characters involved with the manga. Not a thing.

**Obsession**

**Chapter Two: Insomnia**

In-som-ni-a

[In-som-nee-uh]

1. Sleeplessness: _Difficulty falling or staying asleep._

Four hours. Four hours and I have not been able to fall asleep. I turn over to my other side and close my eyes. _Should I just say yes to the scene? Or should I just say no? _I groan in frustration and turn back on my other side. Snow, my shitzu, whimpers when I do this as if she was begging me to fall asleep. I pet her on the head and decide to give it another try. I close eyes but I know it is useless. I won't be able to sleep tonight.

_Tap Tap Tap_

Snow's ears perk up and I sit up to look in the direction where the noise came from. The window. I get up from my bed and slowly walk towards the window. _What made that noise?_

_**''Maybe it was a branch.''**_

_It could have been...but I live in a apartment on the fifth floor._

_**''Oh...right...''**_

As I creep closer to the window, I feel the hairs on the back of my neck raise up. This is _way_ too creepy.

_Tap Tap Tap_

I turn around and look at the window across from where I was at. I swear the tapping came from the other window. Snow starts growling at the window and I start to creep up to towards it. _Is someone...out there?_ After what seemed like hours, I scrutinize the window and see something white. A...note? I open the window and feel the cold winter's breeze rush in. I shiver and reach for the note that was on the other side of the window. As soon as I grab it I shut the window and read the note. When I read it, I feel my heart stop beating.

_Ready to play a game our cherry blossem?_

I stare at the note, shaking all over. What did he mean_ game_?

_**''Don't tell me it's another stalker. Seriously some people are psycho.''**_

_No kidding..._

I crumble the horrible note and throw it somewhere away from me. I flop down on my bed and let the tears fall. Snow huddles close to me as if she is trying to comfort me.

_**''It's alright...just another stalker. Nothing too serious.''**_

_Being an actress is so hard. I don't think I can handle this anymore._

_**''Just ignore it. Everything will get better.''**_

I smile and let out a small laugh. _Now I won't be able to get to sleep at all. Wonderful._

''I decided to not do the sex scene. I'm just not comfortable doing it.'' I tell Director Tsunade the next day. After I said this, I see out of the corner of my eye that Sasuke let out a sigh of relief. He must have not wanted to do the scene either. ''I understand...now I have to rewrite the script for the third time.'' Tsunade says as she orders a worker to get her some sake.

_**''Great...a drunk director, who knows what she will come up next for the script.'' **_

_Probably something even worse..._

The last thing I need now is something even more horrible than the sex scene. I mean, i'm being stalked by a psycho and who knows what he will do next.

''Hey Sakura!''

I turn around and see Ino running up to me. ''Hey Ino.'' I say back to her. ''What did you decide to do with the scene?'' Ino asks. I begin to tell her but before I could, the lights in the building turned off. There were a few screams (Some of them male...Rock Lee?) and then total silence. As if everybody was waiting for someone to turn on lights. But that someone doesn't.

_**''What the heck is happening?''**_

_I don't know..._

After what seemed like forever, the lights finally flicker on. Everyone lets out a sigh of relief but I stand still where I was at. In front of me was no one. Where did Ino go? I look down at the ground where Ino was standing at and see a white piece of paper. I pick it up and read the words on it. _No...way..._

_The game has begun Sakura. To save your friend you will have to find us. There is a hint that will help you find us at your apartment. See you soon our cherry blossem._

_**''This isn't an ordinary stalker is it?''**_

_No kidding...what does he possibly want?_

_**''...You...''**_

Well, there is one thing for sure. I will definitely will not be able to get my beauty sleep tonight.

_Or maybe ever again..._

_**Author's Note: **_Pure awesomeness right there. So much suspense... poor Sakura. I wonder what will happen next. Oh wait, I know because i'm the one who comes up with what happens next. Right. Anyways reviews are always welcomed and I'll probably post up the next chapter very soon since its summer and I got nothing else to do. *Sigh* Until next time...**MuchLikFalling07**** OUT!**


	4. Chapter Three: Paranoid

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Naruto or any of the characters involved in the manga. They belong to Mashashi Kishimoto.

_**Author's Note:**_ I have been listening _way_ too much Linkin Park. Oh guys the suspense was killing me so I decided to write up another chapter. Enjoy!

**Obsession**

**Chapter Three: **Paranoid

Par-a-noid

[Par-uh-noid]

1. Relating to, characteristic of, or affected with paranoia.

2. Exhibiting or characterized by extreme and irrational fear or disgust of others: _a paranoid suspicion._

_**''Stop looking behind your back every five seconds, its annoying!''**_ Inner Sakura said as I looked back for the thousandth time. I was driving home to my apartment to see what the ''hint'' was. About an hour ago, a psycho kidnapped my bestfriend Ino and left a note saying: _The game has begun Sakura. To save your friend you will have to find us. There is a hint that will help you at your apartment. See you soon our cherry blossem._ I shiver just remembering what the note said. I look behind me again.

_**''Stop that! Your giving me a headache!''**_

Shut up! If you had a stalker giving you creepy notes and just kidnapped your bestfriend, you would be looking behind your back too!

_**''You got a point there...''**_

I pull into the parking lot in front of my apartment building and park. I sit in the car for a few minutes. _What if he is out there? _In the backseat, Snow barks at me, wanting to get out of the car. I shush her and continue to wait. _I don't want to go out...there..._

_**''Just run inside, we can't stay out in the car forever."**_

_Right..._

I take a deep breath and open the door. Snow hops out and I quickly shut the door. I practicaly sprint to the building and for once I don't look back. After what seemed like forever, I reach for the door and open it. _I made it!_ I sigh in relief. But then I remember, I have to climb five flights of stairs. _Great...thanks to my fitness trainer for telling me I have to use the stairs in order to look good on the show. I mean really...thanks._

I enter the staircase and look up. Some of the lights are flickering. I groan out loud._ Does everything today have to look like it came out of a horror film? _I pick up Snow and start climbimg up the stairs. After awhile, I start to relax alittle._This isn't too bad. _When I finally reach the third flight, I look back down. Big mistake. I see a silhouette of a person on the second flight of stairs. The silhouette doesn't seem to move at all.

_**''Well don't just stand there! Say something!''**_

I take a long deep breath. ''Hey!'' I yell to the silhouette. It doesn't reply. _Okay...wait what if it's the stalker? _I start to panic a little and then the unthinkable thing happens. The silhouette moves. It takes a step, then another and I can see it. It looked like a man wearing a hoodie. His face covered from the hood. As I stared at him, he began climbing the stairs. I could feel myself starting to shake. _Time to get out of here!_ I start running up the stairs and I hear him laugh. I look back down and see him running even faster up the stairs.

_**"Run!''**_

I reach the fifth floor and sprint through the hallway. Once I reach my door I look in my purse for the key. _I can't find it!_

_**''Hurry up!"**_

_I'm trying! I'm trying!_

While I am still trying to find my key, I hear a loud thump. I turn around and I see his shadow on the wall. _He's almost here!_ Oh and then he begins to speak. _Wonderful!_

**''Sakura...let's see if you can get in your apartment in time. We took your keys and they are hiding somewhere in this hallway. You have twenty seconds to find it. Now!''**

I stand there in shock. This seems so much like a dream. Maybe if I pinch myself I will wake up. I pinch myself and find that I am in the same situation. _Damn..._

_**''Find the key!''**_

I put Snow down and she starts growling at the other end of the hallway. I start looking at the walls, the floor even the ceiling. _Where can they be?_

**''10!'' **

_Thump!_

**"9!"**

_Thump!_

I get on the ground and look under all of the apartment doors door. No success.

**"5!"**

_Thump!_

**"4!"**

_Thump!_

When I reach the door closest to the stairs I see my keys on the other side of the door. I get up, open the door and grab my keys. _Yes! _I run back down the hallway and scoop up Snow. Without looking back, I open my door and get inside. I slam the door and bolt lock it. No way is he going to get in. I slide to the floor and let Snow go. She runs off somewhere and leaves me alone. I feel tears slide down my face qand I bury my face in my hands. _Why me?_ I cried for atleast for thirty minutes before I get up. I to the bathroom and see another note on my bed. I pick it up and read it.

_Don't call the police or your secret will get out and everyone will know. Call this number: (434) 238- 4236_

How can he know my secret? I never told anyone...except Ino. I mentally slap myself. I knew I shouldn't have told it to her! I look in my purse for my cell phone.I grab it and slowly dial the number. I hit the call butten and here it ring and ring until I hear someone breathing on the other end of the phone.

"Hello?"

_**Author's Note:**_And cliffhanger! Booyah! Sorry but this is a suspense. And the bold words are going to be the stalker in Sakura's perspective. Oh and I don't think I will be able to update more until next week but I don't know so yea. Reviews and advice are always welcomed guys so hit me up. Well as always...**MuchLikFalling07**** OUT!**


	5. Chapter Four: Bittersweet

**Author's Note:** What a long weekend...

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto

**Chapter Four: Bittersweet**

Bit-ter-sweet

1. Tasting both bitter and sweet.

2. Both _pleasent_ and _painful_.

"Hello?"

"Sakura? Is that you? You have to help me!"

"Ino! Listen, where are you?" I ask Ino but she doesn't reply.

"Ino?" I hear a scream and yelling in the back ground. _What is he doing to her?_

"Sakura! He says he wants you to drive to the pier near your apartment. He has something there for you...no please don't...Stop!" then there was another scream.

"Wait!" But it was too late, the call ended. I punched in the number into my phone and waited. _Please answer!_

"I'm sorry, the number you are trying to call has been disconnected. Please try again." So I try again and again but get the same answer. Finally I decided that it was useless.

_**"Guess we have to get in the car." **_

_Right..._

I gather my things and tell Snow that I will be back. _Hopefully. _I leave my apartment and get in my car. I start it up and head over to the pier. _Of all places, why the pier?_

_**"Cuz no one is there at midnight! Duh!"**_

_That makes sense..._

It was about a fifthteen minute drive to the pier so I had time to take in what was happening. Everything just seems so...surreal. I mean this just doesn't happen to anybody. It comes right out of a movie or something like that. I really wish I could tell someone about what is happening but my so-called "stalker" will reveal my secret. How did he find out about it? The only person I told was Ino but would she really blab?

_**"I wouldn't be surprised if she did."**_

And then it hits me. The door to my trailer was open. Someone could have easily eavesdropped and heard my secret.

_**"This lunatic is really good at stalking isn't he?"**_

I pull up and park near the pier. I cautiously get out and walk onto the pier. The full moon is out so I can see where I am going. I continue to walk slowly as I look around and see no one. No one is here except me and the stalker of course. I reach the end of the pier and look out at the ocean. It would have been a beautiful sight if it wasn't for the fact that someone was watching me.

I turn around and walk back. As I am walking back, I hear a speaker turn on and the song "What a wonderful world" starts to play. _Creepy..._ I continue to walk back, but when I am in the middle of the pier, the music suddenly turns off. It is dead silent. _Really again with the silence? _Then I hear footsteps. _Really...footsteps? _The footsteps come closer and closer until it seemed like they were right behind me. Time to face him. I turn around and see...no one? That's impossible, I swear I heard footsteps. Maybe...

I turn around again and I see the same hooded man from before. Up close, I can smell the bittersweet smell of... blood? He reaches out to grab me but I dodge him. I kick him in the shin and he yells out. _This is my escape!_ I make a run for it but he grabs my leg and knocks me grabs a rag out of his pocket and presses it against my mouth. _I can't breathe!_ Everything begins to turn fuzzy and I muffle out words that don't make sense. But as my world begins to turn black, I hear the hooded man whisper.

**"Sleep well."**


	6. Chapter Five: Trapped with no prevail

**Author's Note:** I have a feeling this story is becoming more of a horror and suspense than a mystery. Oh well, I guess thats what happens when you watch too much horror movies. Lol R&R and give cookies. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto. How many times do I have to tell you?

**Chapter Five:** Trapped with no prevail

Pre-vail

[Pri-veyl]

1. To be widespread.

2. To gain _victory._

"Where the hell am I?"

I find myself lying on the floor in an unfamiliar room. I scan the room and see that they are not any windows. And then I see the door. I make a mad dash to it and reach for the handle. But I stop. What if there is some kind of trap on the other side? I prepare myself and open the door. What I find on the other side is osmething totally unexpected.

On the other side of the door was another room. It looked just like the room I was just in. But in the middle of the room, was a table. On the table was a piece of paper, a black dress, and a crumbled picture. I walk up to the table and grab the piece of paper. I scan the paper and realize that it's another note. Yippee...

_Put on the dress and find me...Sakura._

I set down the note and look at the dress. It looked like something you wear to a club. I let out a huge sigh and look around.

_**"There better not be any cameras set up here."**_

I put on the dress as quickly as I can and grab the photo off the table. I uncrumble it and look at it. It was of me getting dressed in my apartment. _So much for privacy._ I recrumble it and toss it aside.

_**"Time to get out of here."**_

_I agree._

So I open the other door and step out into what seems like a hallway. The lights were flickering and I swear I hear someone laughing. I make my body move down the hallway and look around. There were scratches on the walls and little traces of blood. _I hope that isn't Ino's blood..._

As I continue to walk down the hallway passing doors with things hidden behind them, I see a door that takes my interest. It was different from the others because it was made of metal. It also looked like it was beaten up and had words all over it. I get close to the door and press my ear to it. There isn't any movement.

_**"Open it!"**_

I open the door and step into the room. It was different from the others, looked more like it came out of a hospital. There was a hospital bed with straps in the middle of the room. Right beside it was a table with medical tools on it. In one corner there was a chain with a hook hanging from the ceiling. Underneath of it was a puddle of blood.

_**"Is this guy a serial killer or something?"**_

_I don't know..._

_**"Well he defiantly has problems."**_

_No kidding..._

After a minute of scanning the room, I decided to leave. But before I go, I grab a scapel from the table and hide it. _Got to protect myself. _I leave the room and step back in the hallway. The first thing I notice is that there are drag marks on the floor. I followed the drag marks until they ended right in front of another door. _What is with all these doors?_

I open the door and find myself looking at a nicely furnished room. In the middle of the room was a table and on it was two plates and a bottle of wine. _What the hell?_ Then I hear a muffled scream and look to my left. Ino was in the corner hanging from the ceiling. She was blindfolded and was covered with so...much...blood.

"Ino?"

**"You found me."**

I feel something grab me and was spun around. I look up and see the hooded man. But this time I can see his face. He looks familar. I look into his eyes and see something. Pain? Love? Insanity? Something like that all twisted together. I struggle against his grasp but with no prevail, i'm stuck.

"Do I now you?" I ask and he nods. _From where? _I continue to struggle and I feel something hard being wacked against my head. "Who..." but it's too late.

All I see is black.


End file.
